Utility companies, for example those that deliver telephone service and electric power, have service interruptions from time to time. Since these service interruptions normally affect large numbers of people, the utility companies react to such interruptions with a sense of urgency. A common reason for service interruptions is service line breakage. When the service lines break, the most common reason for such breakage is that a utility pole has been broken and the wires are therefore not properly supported.
Utility poles can be broken or otherwise damaged for many reasons but two common reasons are severe weather and vehicular accidents.
In a normal situation where a utility pole is broken, the utility company will call out a crew to replace the pole. If this happens at night when these crews are not normally on duty or if it occurs at a time when the normal service crew is busy on other projects, there is a need for a temporary solution to the problem. While it is true that these utility pole changing crews can be called in at night, that becomes an expensive proposition for the utility company which it tries to avoid if possible.
Normally, the utility company will inspect a broken pole and if it looks like the pole will not cause the service lines to break, it is left overnight and a replacement crew will install a new permanent replacement pole the next day. If the wrong decision is made, service may be interrupted before a new pole is installed. If it appears that action on the pole cannot be delayed, then either a crew is called out or some temporary measures are taken to temporarily hold the utility pole in place or temporarily repair it.
Consequently there is a need for a practical device for temporarily repairing and holding broken utility poles until such utility pole can be permanently replaced.